It is known in the art relating to turbocharged automotive engines to utilize an exhaust manifold between the cylinder head and the turbocharger to minimize the conduction of heat from the exhaust turbine back to the engine cylinder head. However, the separate exhaust manifold occupies additional space in the automobile engine compartment and adds cost to the engine/turbocharger assembly.